what we think
by fear the unknown
Summary: RonHermione. —What exactly did the characters think of them?


**A/N: This is the second story I re-written and I really wanted to re-write this because a lot of words were cut off and it just confused me. This is the second version so if you read the first, I hope you like this one better.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. She owns Fred and George too. **

**Title: 'What We Think'**

**Words: 944**

* * *

_Ginny Weasley's Story; Ginny's POV:_

I was sitting on one of the benches in the Great Hall at the end of my first year. I had been rescued by Harry Potter and my brother Ron from the Chamber of Secrets. I heard Neville Longbottem, a second year, say Hermione Granger was back. I looked towards the door and smiled at her, though I doubt she saw it. She was looking at Harry and Ron. She came running towards the Gryffindor table and hugged Harry tightly. She let go and tunred to my brother, both about to hug. They stopped and settled for an awkward handshake. Oh yes, they will be a couple.

I smiled as I thought of ways to bring them closer and closer. My years at Hogwarts are going to be very fun.

* * *

_Severus Snape's Story; Severus's POV:_

I was walking up and down in the gaps between tables. These idiotic children talking about the upcoming Yule Ball when they are all suppose to be studying. Dear, Mr. Weasley is about to finally ask Miss Granger out. He understands. It is bad enough I do. Even so, to ruin his life more, I walk up and **smack**! I throw his and Mr. Potter's head down. They are still talking even after I turn away. **Smack**! I hit them again. He asked her and she said no. She runs up to me, hands in her homework, tells Mr. Weasley she said yes, and leaves in a fit of rage. This is enjoyable. **Smack**!

"No talking."

* * *

_Molly Weasley's Story; Molly's POV:_

My son, little Ronnie. He's growing up so fast. I sighed and sit down thinking of many things. My children. Harry. Little Ronnie's girlfriend, Hermione. He says they are just friends. Yeah, and I'll believe that when Fred and George stop playing pranks. So never. Hermione seems very nice and I would love her to be the new addition to the family. Ron and Hermione would be a perfect match. I can see it now: Hermione with Ron and little children running around.

Oh, who am I kidding? They're only fifteen!

* * *

_Percy Weasley's Story; Percy's POV:_

I remember walking the halls, showing all the younger students my Head Boy badge. When I was walking, I saw Hermione with Ron and Harry. They were all talking and I thought Ron must've said something upsetting because Hermione looked on the verge of tears. She handed Harry a peice of paper and then flung her arms around Ron. He awkwardly patted her head, seeming half-relieved she let go, half-upset she pulled away from him.

I had seen this coming. I am that smart after all.

* * *

_Bill Weasley's Story; Bill's POV:_

I was at my wedding---let me tell you, it wasn't as happy later on---dancing with my new wife. When the song ended, she went to talk to her parents and sister. I looked around and spotted Fred and George talking to two of Fleaur's friends. Ron was talking to Hermione. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious they liked each other. How thick could they be?

Merlin, Ron, ask her out.

* * *

_Arthur Weasley's Story; Arthur's POV:_

I was sitting at the table after being released from St. Mugo's. Harry was here with my family, but Hermione had gone with her parents skiing. When I see her next, I must ask her about it. Muggles are so wonderful and fasinating.

I doubt anyone can see it, but I believe Ron is slightly disappionted Hermione isn't spending Christmas with him---I mean, us. He seems upset, a little down, but I think he is trying not to make everyone realize how hopelessly in love he is. I was like that at his age with Molly. I just hope she loves him too.

* * *

_Fred Weasley's Story; Fred's POV:_

I'm smiling. Ron is such a dunce. He is trying to ask out Hermione Granger. Little Ronniekins is being such a prat. He can't even ask out his friend. I am deeply ashamed to call him my little brother. How come he didn't inheiret my looks? To him and my twin, I am truthfully the best.

But, seriously? Roniekins? Ask her out for real, you prat!

* * *

_George Weasley's Story; George's POV:_

I am standing with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I am being blocked by Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Team captain. Because of him, I can't reach Draco Malfoy. He had called Ron's friend, Hermione, a 'Mudblood'. I hear my brother yell something and he throws a curse at Malfoy. The curse backfires and hits Ron making him belch slugs. Harry and Hermione rush him to Hagrid while Fred and I are trying to be calmed down.

There is something between Ron and Hermione. Who belches slugs for just any girl?

* * *

_Harry Potter's Story; Harry's POV:_

Hermione ran at Ron and kissed him. Straight on the lips. This is it. Finally! I look at them and they don't stop kissing. I yell there is a war and they brake apart, both red in the face. Ron and Hermione picked up the things they dropped.

They are so going to spend their lives togather. And, if they don't, I might just be sent to Azkaban for murder.


End file.
